The Honeymoon that should have been
by mimiFish
Summary: Bella and Edwards Honeymoon as it should have been there is no fading to black here, their first romantic encounter as husband and wife. I was asked for more so I shall continue with a few more days of their Epic trip.


**The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and all things twilight. I just borrowed them and played.**

_This takes place after arriving in Isle Esme and Edward invites her out to the Beach for a swim._

The moon hovered over us like a glowing orb illuminating every muscle on Edwards rippling body, I ran my hand down his smooth hard chest and he let out a throaty growl, this wasn't his angry growl, this was something new, pleasure.

I could feel his eyes on me, taking in the moment "Bella, Love, I promised we would try but you have to promise to tell me… If I'm too rough or if I hurt you in any way… I can't bear the thought of this, what if I lose control, what if I bite you or worse, break you?"

"Edward, I am your wife now, my life, my body belongs with you" I could see a glimmer in his eye when I said the word wife, I hated to admit it to even myself but the word was growing on me.

He pulled me closer to his chest taking in the aroma of my hair then grabbed my left hand and led me inside.

I could feel the nerves starting to build again and I excused myself for another Human moment. Looking in the mirror at my damp dark hair I saw a different reflection in the mirror, I was no longer Bella Swan, I was Bella Cullen, wife and partner to the most beautiful man in the world and I knew than that I could do this.

I slipped on the silk robe hanging on the back of the door, the smooth cold white satin felt soft against my naked body; I cinched the waist into a pretty bow, a symbolic gift.

When I re-entered the bedroom it was a different scene than when I left, the windows were all open to the night and the room glowed by candle light, the mosquito netting swayed in the warm sea breeze and there perched on the huge white bed in nothing but a par of black satin boxers was my husband, the man I would now spend all of eternity with.

His eyebrow lifted when he saw a smirk creep up on my face "Good evening Mrs. Cullen" he whispered to me. My favorite crooked smile crept up at the word wife again and I knew this was the moment I had been dreaming of.

I stood at the edge of the bed taking in my husband firm body in all its glory, the moonlight dance across the facets of his skin. I was overpowered by his sweet scent and all of the nerves and tension slipped out of my body as his arm reached out to me. Electricity flowed from his body to mine with a simple touch of our fingertips.

He sat up and leaned in to kiss me, his lips moving in rhythm with mine, yin and yang. Our fingers interlacing In each others hands and warmth crept up through my body; my heart took off like lightening surrounding my head with its pace.

Edward pulled back and his eyes met mine, passion and fire burning behind their topaz beauty he place both hand on my shoulders and gently pushed me back onto the bed, his face followed closely with mine, not baring for our lips to be parted.

His kisses igniting a feeling in me, a burning erupting from deep inside my body as a new scent filled the room. He pulled back for a moment and smelled the air, for just a moment he reminded me of a predator catching the scent of prey, his lips parted ever so slightly and his tongue grazed his teeth.

Fire ignited in Edward at that moment and he kissed me again with more passion that I had ever felt, his cold hard lips moving with a determination he had never unleashed before. His hand traced from my hair and down my neck to my shoulder as he peeled back the white satin to expose my neck and shoulder, his kissed followed in a hot pursuit and each time his lips touched my skin there was an exciting burn to it, not painful in the least but a yearning for more.

For the first time I wasn't trapped in a cocoon of a blanket, there was only a thin robe of satin between our naked bodies and I could feel his cold skin through it, this only excited me more, my lips parted and I sighed at the feeling his kisses were driving me mad with anticipation. My hands slid down his back, I could feel every muscle in his body moving as if a current ran through them, pulsing in time with my racing heart, I pulled my hands under and found his chest as his kisses made their way down my neck. His skin no longer felt like ice to me, in this moment he was warm, hot.

His leg crossed over mine and he was straddling me, I knew he was holding off most of his weight but I wanted to feel the weight of his body on top of me, I yearned for it. He grabbed my left hand off his chest and ran his fingers along the length of it sending chills through my body. "Are you cold Love?" he asked with concern.

"Not in the least, that just feels so…..good" my words were almost a moan of pleasure as his fingers were replace by kisses at my elbow, the gently flicked his tongue along the crease inside my elbow and I smiled and let out another quiet groan. I looked up and saw the biggest smile I have ever seen on Edward's face which was soon met by his eyebrows rising in pleasure. He gently and intently grabbed my left hand and sucked fervently on each of my fingers before pausing to smell at my wrist.

His kisses soon met my lips again only this time it was a different kind of kissing, he had never allowed himself to feel this much joy and pleasure and I could tell he was in this moment releasing 100 years of pent up energy, his lips parted mine and the tips of our tongues met for the first time. His venom was sweet and intoxicating, I wanted more. His hand traced down from my neck, slowly inching down my arm and caressing my fingertips before finding their way to my thigh. I could feel the burning under his touch and I wanted more, I needed more, If this was what it felt like to long for that last hit of forbidden Drug, Heroin as Edward once described it, I was now an addict, I needed his touch. His large hand gently ran the length of my leg as far as he could reach; I wasn't letting his kisses escape me. His hand started to slide up the front of my thigh and when it met the hem of satin it paused and I could tell by the sudden onset of venom that he was enjoying this as much as I was.

He pulled his body off of me and took a place along side mine, Our forms fitting perfectly pressed against each other, I kissed him with more fervent that I knew was even possible and this time I pulled myself closer to him, sliding my leg across his body I could feel the pressure surging from his satin shorts, a pillar I had never noticed before but always wondered about. An embarrassed smile flitted across my face but it was soon overtaken with more kisses, his sweet taste was more than I could take, I ran my hand over his chest in circles and bent in to kiss his neck, he let out a quiet throaty moan as my tongue slipped out through my soft lips and I traced the length of his long muscular neck. I met his lips again as his hands met my shoulders once more as he rolled me onto my back, our eyes met, burning with love and passion he pulled on top of me again this time straddling my knees and his hands with purpose ran down the sides of my neck and traced the cross of fabric satin that sat across my breast, his fingers gently passed across the white now warm satin till they came to the bow I had neatly tied, with the slowest move I had ever seen Edward make he tugged gently, happily on the end of the tie as the bow unraveled in his hands and the fabric parted across my body. This was the moment I had been dreaming of since the first time I saw him.

He looked at me for a moment with a grin on his face like a child seeing his long waited for gift for the first time and his hands slid up my trembling body, skin on skin pausing between my breasts and he leaned in over my racing heart to listen. His lips found the soft formed edge of my breast and his hands reached out to mine and pulled me up so I was sitting. He softly pulled the silky fabric down my shoulder sending shudders of ecstasy though me and the satin robe slid off my body. He leaned in sweeping my hair off my shoulders and kissing my neck, I knew he could feel and hear my pulse quickening.

Sitting there against each other, skin on skin, with purpose my hand caressed his neck and then knotted in his hair gently tugging, I traced down his neck and across his broad white shoulders pulling down till my hands met his chest, his firm muscular pecks rounding. I reach around behind him and ran my fingers up and down his back, his throaty moan inviting me for more and my nails traced the pattern as my kisses met his neck, with purpose my hand made their way till they met satin and I slowly eased his shorts off, he was all too willing as the satin was soon a soft pile on the bed beneath us.

My hands having never explored a man's body were met with a firmness I had never known as I explored Edward, he gasped a breath in as my hands finally met their purpose and my fingers ran along the shaft.

Once again his arms were gently forcing my shoulders back to the bed and his kisses had a burning intensity behind them tracing a route from my neck and down my chest, he paused paying careful attention with his hands at my breast, circling his tongue over my erect nipples and then tracing a pattern of burning heat down to my navel. His firm hands traced across my hips and down to my knee and this time I slowly parted my legs as his lips came up to meet mine once more. The venom was even more alluring than the last kiss and I need I would never get enough of it, I was hooked and burning for more.

His hand slowly traced a soft line from the inside of my knee up to my thigh and found its way to the wetness it was longing for. His fingers traced the contours of my body and I felt a tingling sensation I had never before experienced as his hands were met with a new scented wetness. His skin touching mine felt like ice quenching fire.

I parted my legs further and Edward shifted his body so he was positioned between my knees, he raised his body up slightly, out lips still touching as he gently brought his pillar of manhood towards my parting body, I could feel the hard round firmness against my tender skin and he slowly entered. I was met with a brief stab of pain but his kisses quickly distracted me and he slowly eased in further until I could feel him inside of me, all of his body now connected to mine in the most intimate of ways.

His body tending and pulsing with the motions our bodies now found, we moved in a rhythm as if we were one. A thousand bolts of joy and elation shot through my body and I felt like I was burning from the inside out with the intensity. Edward was murmuring my name and I his as our bodied entwined rocked back and forth like we were made for this very moment.

The firmness rubbing against me brought a new feeling to me, an intense yearning for more and quickening as I felt a rush of fire from within me, my fingers curled in his hair and I pushed my head back bracing for the intensity I felt building, I bit my lips to stop from moaning but I had to let out or I was going to explode, his lips quickly met mine as my breath turned to panting; I wanted more. I was overcome with wetness as an explosion of heat rocked my body as I was left panting and gasping for air. Edwards moan followed a moment behind and with one last thrust and a burst of coolness against my wet moist body he rested on top of me gasping for air as I was.

We lay there taking in the moment, trying to catch our wind and he looked up at me, the moonlight twinkled in his eye, I ran my hand through his hair and he leaned in to kiss me, my lips swollen from the bite felt plump and full against his. He slid his body out of mine and lay beside me pulling me to his chest whispering that he loved me.

A tear trickled out of my and landed on his chest and he quickly mistook it "Bella, Love, I'm so sorry did I hurt you?"

"No, Edward, that was… I don't even have words… I'm not hurt, I'm just so in love with you and can't believe that you are mining forever and _THIS _I never expected anything to feel like that."

A smile gleamed across his face and he pulled my chin up to kiss him.

"Bella my love, I am yours, Forever, until the end of time." He gently started humming my lullaby to me and I knew I would soon be lost in its trance. His arms wrapped around me holding me close my eyes slowly started to close as my hand found its place resting atop Edwards heart, the last image I saw before succumbing to sleep was the moonlight glow dancing across my ring.


End file.
